<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have gone too far to turn around by Perching_Owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197111">Have gone too far to turn around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl'>Perching_Owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medication, Not Beta Read, Painkillers, Whump, Whumptober 2020, adverse reaction to medication, disorientation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Libertus has not expected to have an averse reaction to the medication on his way home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Libertus Ostium/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Perching_Owl's Whumptober 2020 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have gone too far to turn around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>25th fill for the <a href="https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/">whumptober 2020</a> - and it's again FFXC</p><p>No 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS <b>Disorientation</b> | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears</p><p>Here is the <a href="https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated"> Link</a> for the upcoming prompts.</p><p>Title is taken from 'Reckless' by Jaxon Gamble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'And here is your prescription for painkillers,' the doctor gives him another slip of paper.</p><p>Libertus nods. He is exhausted. His leg is hurting even before he has been released from the hospital. Pocketing the prescription, he mutters a quick thank you, but the doctor has already settled behind her desk again. He uses his crutches to get out of the room as quickly as possible, manoeuvres past the people in the waiting room and then makes his way towards the exit.</p><p>There is already a crowd in front of the elevator, but he is not going to take the stairs. Not with his leg already busted as it is. Fucking Nifs. Nonetheless, when the elevator opens, he manages to squeeze in, besides a grandmother in a wheelchair and a teenage girl with an injured wrist.</p><p>Damnit, he is already tired. He checks his phone, giving it a quick glance. Nyx has written to him, asking whether he is going to be released today or tomorrow. Libertus thinks about writing to him, then decides against it. He can make his way home alone. There is no need to put Nyx under pressure. Training still has to be ongoing. Besides, the only thing he wants to do is head home. He doesn't want to wait for Nyx at the hospital. The text goes unanswered.</p><p>The elevator reaches the ground level with a ding and people begin to step out. Libertus hobbles over to the pharmacy, prescription ready. There are only two people in front of him, which allows for a moment where he can breathe. He brushes a hand over his eyes. He is so drained, but the noise of the hospital has kept him from sleeping during the last night and the night before. There are simply so many people in Insomnia General, it’s no surprise even when the wards should be quiet at night, there is always someone to walk through the corridors.</p><p>It takes what feels like forever for the two people to fill their prescription. A headache has started to set in by then, his leg is throbbing.</p><p>'Here,' Libertus hands over the prescription slip.</p><p>The pharmacist stares at it, turns and reaches for the painkillers. With a sigh they begin to rattle off, 'Alright, take these every morning and every evening. Be careful to take them with food, furthermore, adverse effects can include dizziness, headaches and stomach irritation. You aren't allowed to operate heavy machinery while you are on those. Here you are.'</p><p>Libertus nods, completes the transaction and then pockets the painkillers. Taking them with food my arse, he thinks, as soon as he is outside and swallows one dry. He waits for it to set in, for the immediate relief, but of course, they do not work that fast.</p><p>Libertus could hang around for them to work at the hospital. Or he could call Nyx and wait to be picked up. But he doesn't want to spend any more time here. He could simply hobble towards the next stop, which should just be around the corner, and take public transport home. Taking a look at his phone, he realises it's the middle of the rush hour: Nyx would take ages to get here if he even has his phone with him. Well, he is going to take public transport then. Snapping this phone shut, he makes his way through the doors.</p><p>A sigh escapes him and he tilts his head into the colder air of a grey day. Even though it clears his head and grounds, he still dislikes the air in Insomnia. It’s too dry, too hot and carrying too many smells. He much prefers the more humid air of Galahd. Thinking of home makes him even more morose and he pushes those thoughts away. He needs to go home.</p><p>Well, or to Nyx’ flat. Briefly, he wonders if Nyx would like to come over to Libertus’ place. He should probably ask him as soon as he is on the train. No, he should get into bed and sleep. Alone. No use in making his way to Nyx' flat or spending time with Nyx when he falls asleep even when talking.</p><p>The hospital is in the city centre, meaning he only needs to change from subway to bus once. Walking is not easy, especially as he comes to the stairs. A groan escapes as he sees the escalator not working. Fuck.</p><p>Hobbling down the stairs takes time. Enough time that he misses one subway and needs to wait for the next. Fuck. He walks over to one of the benches and sits down heavily. A shiver passes through him. He feels cold, causing him to pull his jacket closer around him. Maybe it is the exhaustion, passes his mind as he yawns so badly, his eyes water. He blinks, the station coming into view. Damnit, he is so tired.</p><p>A voice announces the next subway in a minute. Libertus begins to get up, his leg aching. He grits his teeth. It won't be long though until he is home, he tries to tell himself. A little on the subway, then the bus. He is going to be home soon. Where he can lie down and just sleep.</p><p>The subway comes to a halt before him, and again Libertus needs to blink. His vision is blurry as if there is a haze over his eyes. Well, he is just tired, isn't he? The door opens, he gets on and looks around. There is an empty seat and he sits down, making sure his crutches are out of the way.</p><p>The subway jolts forward then continues smoothly. As always it is loud, rumbling along its tracks. Compared to usually though, the noise makes him want to curl up. Instead, he simply closes his eyes, tries to block out the subway, but it is barely possible.</p><p>There is a voice announcing the next station. For a moment Libertus is tempted to get off here and phone Nyx to get him, meeting him and waiting for him be damned The noise is excruciating. He shivers again though he isn't sure if that is because of the noise or the coldness. He is still exhausted. Damnit, he just wants to go home.</p><p>Libertus groans, his head almost exploding from the pain, as his car passes over another set of points. His vision is swimming again, and suddenly, he needs to get off, he needs to get out of here, it's too loud and too bright.</p><p>Another station is announced. He stands and staggers towards the door. Pain races up his bad leg. Fuck.</p><p>He connects with someone's shoulder. Someone who shouts, but he isn't listening, instead stumbling out of the train. His vision is blurring again, he can barely see, everything is swimming. That is nothing to say of the noise. everything is too loud. A groan passes his lips. Where-?</p><p>He needs to get out, needs to sit down somewhere.</p><p>Around him, there are voices, laughter, the noise of the leaving subway train. With shaking hands, Libertus reaches for his phone in his pocket. Beside him, one of his crutches clutters to the ground. He curses, then bends down to pick it up again. His hand misses on the first try, then on the next as well. His stomach drops.</p><p>Then his hand closes around the crutch. Relief washes over him. It's so strong, he almost falls over. He manages to stand up. It's only a few steps to what appears to be a bench. Everything is so bright, he is barely able to make out shapes.</p><p>He sits down heavily, puts his head between his legs and breathes in and out. Then he tries to reach for his phone again. A wave of nausea washes over him. With shaking fingers, he unlocks his phone and tries to call up the caller history on his phone. He needs to try twice. Then he sees Nyx' number and presses the call button.</p><p>The dial tone sounds, so loud Libertus wants to hang up again, but he cannot get home on his own.</p><p>Finally, he hears Nyx on the other end, 'Hey, Lib, how are you doing?'</p><p>'Could you get me?' Libertus asks, voice raspy.</p><p>'Everything alright?'</p><p>'No, I- I am at a subway station, I don't know which one, and I'm not doing so well. I think it's- it's the painkillers,' he murmurs. Another subway comes into the station, he groans, which tappers off into a whimper.</p><p>'Libertus, can you listen to me?'</p><p>'Yeah,' he mutters. 'It hurts.'</p><p>'What does?' The worry is audible in Nyx' voice. 'Look, I'm already heading for the car. Can you tell me where you are?'</p><p>'I am not sure,' Libertus sighs. He blinks, then tries to think back. 'I think I drove two stations. I cannot be sure.'</p><p>'I'm going to find you - do you want to stay on the line with me?' Nyx asks.</p><p>'If you don't mind,' Libertus mutters. Nausea has settled in his stomach. He hopes it's going to ease up. Nyx hesitates, but then starts to talk to him, low and easy, no heavy topics, and Libertus finds himself concentrating on it.</p><p>He doesn't know how long he is sitting where he is, his eyes closed, shivering, the world too loud, his crutches leaning against the side of the bench, and clinging to his phone. People are rushing around him, the subway coming and going. He doesn't pay a lot of attention to it, feeling too out of it, shivering and shaking.</p><p>He hears footsteps hurrying along, and it doesn't fit because there is no subway and then he hears a voice, this time not filtered through the phone, 'Libertus, hey, there you are.'</p><p>Libertus opens his eyes, blinking, and he sees a familiar silhouette kneeling in front of him. He knows that hair everywhere, that uniform, those tattoos. A hand comes to rest on his healthy knee, warm and comforting.</p><p>'Hey,' Libertus mutters. He is so tired. 'I'm glad you found me.'</p><p>'Me as well,' Nyx responds. 'Come on, let's get you out of here.'</p><p>Libertus smiles, a soft expression on his face, 'Thank you for getting me.'</p><p>'Well, let's get you home.' A soft kiss is pressed against his forehead and then Nyx helps him up. Together they make their way out of the station, and with the warmth of Nyx next to him, Libertus doesn't feel as cold anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos appreciated :) Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>